


A night for truth

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Sargent & Henry Cheng friendship, Blue Sargent/Richard Gansey III phone kink, Boys In Love, Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Henry Cheng is smug, Honesty, M/M, Nail Painting, Phone Sex, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has No Chill, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch pines, Self-Love, Truth, a tiny bit of angst, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan finds himself admitting his biggest fear to Blue and Cheng.Aka drinking games lead to a number of truths, some hard to admit, some sexy, but all awkward.Ronan isn’t sure what to think about Blue’s admission but takes some advice from Henry and steamy times with Adam result.





	A night for truth

Ronan was experiencing deep regret about all of his life choices. So many things had culminated to get him to this point, but the blame lay, quite clearly, at Adam’s feet.

Adam wasn’t here, neither was Gansey, and that was a big part of the problem. The biggest issue, however, had been agreeing to hang out with Cheng and the Maggot without parental supervision. 

Gansey, being the mother and father of the group all rolled into one, did his best to keep his friend’s shenanigans within tolerable bounds; carefully balancing each person’s proclivities so that they didn’t cause irreparable offence to each other. 

The old man was currently touring Ivy Leagues with Parrish, an activity that had been declared ‘not safe for group’. Blue would lose her shit about the obscenity of wealth, Cheng would flirt with anyone and everyone and probably join at least three clubs, and Ronan would sulk. It’s not that he didn’t support Adam’s dream to attend a big ass fancy college, but he definitely wasn’t going to be celebrating the distance that it put between them.

Missing Adam, or the knowledge that he would soon be missing Adam a hell of a lot more frequently, was the crux of most of Ronan’s problems. It was the prime reason for landing himself in his current predicament. Well, that and alcohol. 

Ronan has tried to keep out of the Monmouth sleepover. He spent the first few hours loitering in his room and, instead, entertained himself with viciously loud music and throwing scraps of meat into the air for Chainsaw. 

His decision to avoid social interaction had been bolstered when he ventured out to use the kitchen/bathroom, to find Cheng and Maggot lolling alongside miniature Henrietta with goop on their faces, painting tonsils in a multitude of Rainbow shades and gossiping about how sexy Gansey looked in pale blue. Ronan might be gay, but he had no intention of ever submitting to that tyranny.

Alone in his room, time seemed to stretch endlessly. His mind kept straying to thoughts of Adam; what was he doing, who was he with, was he happy? Was he missing Ronan? 

God he was pathetic. 

Adam was only away for the weekend, just two measly nights that they weren’t tangled in a mass of twisted sheets, limbs entwined and fingers grasping. 

Ronan fucking hated it. 

He didn’t want to be a clingy, codependent asshole. He wanted Adam to go out and take everything he wanted from life. But, fuck, he missed having him near by. They didn’t even have to be touching, not even in the same room. It was enough to know that Adam was a just a few minutes drive away, easy to reach, protect, love, distract, annoy, seek comfort from. Most importantly, Ronan knew he was safe. If they weren’t together Adam would be working, studying or asleep. All activities that kept him away from trouble, away from his father, away from hand-possessing evil demons.

Princeton wasn’t known to be a hive of danger or conflict, but Gansey had a knack for finding trouble and Adam didn’t have the self preservation to let him seek it out on his own. Ronan’s disquiet was enough to make his skin itch. Enough to make his body scream for movement, speed, alcohol, distraction. Enough to drive him out of his sanctuary and into the clutches of the Midget and her sidekick.

It was as awful as Ronan thought it would be; enough Madonna and righteous teen spirit to make him consider submitting to his dreams as a form of welcome release. But, they had alcohol and Ronan really, really wanted a drink. 

One hour in and they were down one bottle of Prosecco (Cheng’s), a cheap box of wine (Maggot’s), and several shots of brandy (Ronan had liberated this from Gansey’s old man stash). They were drunk enough for Ronan to agree to painted nails; (fingers and toes) with a black background and small pink hearts on top. Enough to eat toast made from bread found inside Monmouth’s fridge (a possible health hazard). And, enough to think a game of truth was a good idea.

Ronan, in his intoxicated state, had laughed at the suggestion. ‘I never lie,’ a statement rolling so easily and often from his tongue had caused him to boast. How easy he would find a game that relied on his innate behaviour. He failed to acknowledge, however, how often he omitted the truth, bit back his words and hid his base desires. Not just from the others, but from himself.

Truth was not fun, and no amount of alcohol was going to make him answer the question that Cheng had so wickedly unleashed.

They wanted to know his biggest fear. It was not something Ronan wanted to talk about, especially with Adam so far away. He wasn’t ashamed, but it wasn’t any of their fucking business! They would think he was soft, needy, maybe even, fucking, sweet. They might feel sorry for him. 

For fucks sake, he spent enough time condemning himself for his codependency, he didn’t need anyone else to tell him he was being ridiculous.

Blue glared at him, eyes fierce and jaw set stubbornly. “We told you our secrets Lynch,” she ground out with annoyance. “You can’t listen and then refuse to share when it’s your turn!”

Ronan felt his face flame a deep, and all too obvious, red. He had never felt so betrayed by his own pale flesh. Fucking Irish skin! He rubbed a hand over the short hair at the back of his head, teeth biting into the soft leather of his wrist bands. 

He glared back at Blue and growled a quiet warning. She had never been afraid of Ronan, never taken in by his posturing. She scoffed loudly and took another swing of brandy from the open bottle. She screwed her face up at the unpleasant taste but held it up and shook it in Ronan’s face. 

“Answer the question and you can have another drink”.

Ronan frowned and made one last attempt to stare her down. Maggot might be tiny but she was damn fierce when she wanted to be, and Ronan really needed the brandy. His mind had run straight back down the treacherous route to Adam and his impending departure. Nothing but kisses or boozy oblivion was going to make it better. Kisses would not be happening until Parrish got back tomorrow and Blue was hoarding the only alcohol left in the house.

“Jesus, fucking, Christ,” he moaned, defeat unpleasant. “Fucking fine.” Lowering his eyes and biting hard at his lower lip he let his truth wriggle free. “Being alone,” he almost snarled. “My biggest fear is being alone.”

“Oh Ronan,” Blue whispered softly, reaching out to wrap her tiny fingers around his clammy hand. In that moment Ronan hated how well she knew him, how much his body language gave him away, how much he needed the comfort of her touch.

Cheng was oblivious. “Alone like being stranded on a desert island,” he pressed, or...”

“Alone like Gansey fucking dying,” he ground out. “Like my family leaving me here on my own...” he sucked in a deep breath before continuing, knowing the last words would hurt the most. “Like Adam leavening and not fucking looking back”.

He felt unmoored by his confession, shaky and ephemeral. He needed the grounding touch of his magician’s calloused hands, warm lips against his sharp jaw, Adam’s forehead resting at the nape of Ronan’s neck. Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fucking, fuck.

He felt an unwelcome burn at the corner of his eyes. He would not cry like a fucking desperate, baby. He was a Lynch! 

Desperate to break his tension, and the grief in Blue’s heavy gaze, Ronan hurled himself to his feet and staggered toward to door. “M goin’ out,” he rasped. The need to escape overwhelming.

He didn’t get far before he felt a hand latch persistently to the back of his tank top. Swinging around, ready to snarl at Blue and secure his freedom, Ronan was surprised to be find himself glaring at Henry.

“Let go of me Cheng,” he ordered, voice quiet and calm but laced with threat. 

“I don’t think that’s wise Lynch,” Henry chirped with false cheer. “you’re drunk and it’s late, come and sit down”.

“No”. Ronan didn’t feel the need to explain himself, he just needed to get away. From them, from Monmouth, from himself.

“Please Ronan,” Cheng implored politely. “I’d hate to have to explain to Gansey that you got lost or run over because I got you drunk and released you into the wild. I’m not sure our friendship would survive. I’m fairly sure that Blue is eager to avoid a break up due to accidental Lynch damages too. Give young love a chance and sit back down.”

Cheng was fucking ridiculous, and apparently liked to monologue even more than Dick. He did have a point though, Gansey would definitely hold them responsible if Ronan got himself into trouble. Misplaced and inappropriate levels of mothering, but nevertheless a reality. Adam would be pissed too and that was definitely something that he wanted to avoid.

“Fine,” he said tersely, slamming the door and returning to his seat. Immediately, he reached out for the brandy, took a long burning swig, and threw up his defences. 

Fucking deflect.

“Who’s next,” he demanded, refusing to make eye contact. “It’s my turn to ask Blue,” Henry filled smoothly, smile easy but eyes watchful.

“Wait a moment,” Blue interrupted and stole the liquor for another harsh swig. “Ronan,” she started determinedly.

He sighed frustrated, and glared at a spot just to the left her head. “I don’t wanna fucking hear it, Maggot,” he interjected, eager to avoid any further conversation.

“Tough,” she shot back, voice unwavering. “Gansey came back,” she said forcefully, “and we’re not letting him go anywhere.” She kicked his leg as she spoke, forcing Ronan to meet her gaze. Her stare was determined, raw and honest. She was a force of nature and Ronan felt a desperate need to believe that she could see the future like her family. “We will keep him safe,” she swore. 

“You have Declan and Matthew,” she continued, slightly less intense. “I know you don’t get to see them as much as you’d like...”

Ronan scoffed at this, eyes hardening slightly.

“Okay, you’d like to see more of Matthew,” she amended and waited for Ronan to nod before forging on. “But they are both alive and healthy and they will be here every Sunday for church.” This honest assurance did assuage Ronan’s fears slightly. Neither of his brothers would ever miss church willingly; it was too ingrained in the fabric of the Lynch mentality.

Blue was quiet for a moment, calm and steady, waiting for the rollercoaster of Ronan’s emotions to settle for the next statement.

“Adam is leaving,” she said with brutal honesty, and Ronan felt all of the breath leave his body in a painful rush. “But, he is leaving Henrietta. He is not leaving you.” She reinforced this point with brutal stabs of her finger square in Ronan’s chest. “He loves you and he is coming back for you.” Ronan flushed but did not break her gaze. Blue was now right up in his personal space, face hovering inches from his own. “You know Adam, he is the most stubborn son of a bitch anyone will ever come across. There is no way he is letting go of anything that he wants and, for some god forsaken reason, he wants you.”

She continued to stare, seemingly right into his soul, until she was satisfied that her words had sunk in. Eventually, she sank back into a seated position and turned to smile warmly at Cheng.

“What was the question Henry?” She asked, tension ebbing from her taught frame as Ronan relaxed fractionally beside her.

“Hmm, dearest Wendy bird,” he hummed affectionately. “What is our fearless leader’s biggest kink and what do you do to satisfy it?”

Blue spluttered, red splotching across her indignant cheeks.

Ronan was glad that attention had been averted from his own outburst, but was wholly uncomfortable with the new direction of their conversation. He loved Gansey like a brother and had absolutely no desire to know anything about his sex life. He shuddered just thinking about it. “Hell no!” He shouted. “I do not want to hear about Dick’s dick. Don’t fucking say a word Maggot.”

Blue smiled wickedly, embarrassment replaced by the desire to torment her friend. “Well, I don’t really like to kiss and tell,” she said unflustered, “but as Ronan is so eager to know the details...” She paused again and turned to smirk directly at Ronan. “He likes to talk late at night, our phone calls are no secret now...”

“That’s not a fucking kink, Maggot,” Ronan interrupted despite himself.

Blue’s smile grew and Ronan felt a foreboding sense of discomfort.

“He likes to talk dirty,” she said with a mischievous quirk of her brow. “He tells me all of the things he wants to do to me. Things he will do.” She flushed but still stared at Ronan unwaveringly, eager to intensify his squirming. “Sometimes we have phone sex.”

Ronan slapped his hands over his ears and made loud retching sounds. “I’m never touching his phone again,” he intoned flatly. 

Henry hooted with delight. “Dick you dark horse!” He said proudly and clapped a blushing Blue on the back.

“Lynch you should take notes.” He teased jovially. “A healthy phone sex life will do wonders for a long distance relationship when Adam is at college.”

Ronan had reached his limit. Cheng’s smug smile and Blue’s embarrassed delight were more than he was willing to tolerate. “You can both shut the fuck up,” he snapped, lacking any real venom.

He flung himself toward his room, doing his best to ignore the howling laughter that followed him. “Oh my god, his face!” Blue snorted out between giggles. “So repressed,” he heard Henry agree, voice wobbling with glee.

Ronan slammed his door to block them out and fell onto his bed heavily. He loved Adam with every fibre of his being but intimacy was new to both of them and it wasn’t something he was ready to joke about. 

Sex with Adam was incredible, not that it took much to drive Ronan to the heady peak of his pleasure. Being close enough to feel the press of that beautiful body, to feel Adam’s hand’s caress his bare skin, teeth biting gently the junction of his neck and shoulder; Ronan would take these things alone - for the rest of his life - and die a happy man. Everything more was a free fall into ecstasy and Ronan couldn’t believe his luck. They were exploring together and every new touch, each discovery of a new way to elicit pleasure felt like a gift. Ronan treasured every moment and he wasn’t willing to share with anybody.

Perhaps Cheng’s suggestion deserved some consideration though. He was desperate for a way to keep the deep connection that being intimate with Adam allowed. Neither of them were great with words and Ronan fucking hated his phone but, he would use it for Adam. They had already discussed the necessity for Adam to accept a dream phone before he went away to allow this to happen. He was surprised but happy that Adam had given in so easily. Perhaps they could make this happen.

Pulling his headphones over his ears and relaxing back into the mattress he allowed his hand to trail down his torso and come to rest between his legs. Palming urgently at the hardness he found there, he allowed his mind to wander. He thought about Adam’s low, lust filled voice as he coaxed Ronan to touch himself. Imagined his breathy moans as he brought himself towards climax, whimpers and sighs loud and unhindered for Ronan’s benefit. Ronan squirmed beneath his own touch and fought the urge to grab his phone and call Adam for real.

The imagery in his head was so vivid that he thought he was seeing things when his phone started to flash from his bedside table, signalling an incoming call.

The display showed Gansey’s name, but maybe... “fucking please be Adam,” he whispered to himself.

He swiped to accept the call and moved to trap the phone between his shoulder and ear without saying anything.

“Hey,” a familiar voice drawled softly down the line. “It’s me”.

“Adam,” Ronan sighed happily and let relief flash through him as he moved his hand back beneath the waist band of his jeans.

“You okay to talk?” Adam asked, voice unfairly enticing. Ronan has always fucking loved Adam’s voice. It did weird and wonderful this to him. Ronan tilted his hips, pushing up against his hand. He gasped quietly and said, “that depends.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked softly.

“I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you,” Ronan gasped between breathy moans. “I’m gonna cum.” He admitted face flushed and ears pink with self consciousness. “That okay with you?”

“Fuck Ronan,” Adam stuttered, breathing audibly quickening.

“I’m so close Adam,” he whispered, desperate. “Can I cum?”

“Yeah. Yes! God, Ronan,” Adam mumbled back, voice wrecked. “Cum for me baby. Wanna hear you.”

Ronan moaned and arched his back as heat and pleasure rushed along his spine. He felt so fucking hot, his skin was burning and everything was tingling. He could feel everything and he couldn’t hold back. Adam, his Adam, was right there, whispering into his ear through Gansey’s phone and wanting Ronan back.

“You’re fucking amazing Ro,” he encouraged breathlessly. “Come on.”

The need in Adam’s voice pushed him over the edge. Tension and sensation peaking before flooding his body with release.

He shuddered as he came down, awareness slowly returning as the unpleasant feeling of damp denim against sensitive skin brought him back to reality.

“You okay baby?” Adam’s voice was asking gently through the ear piece.

“Uh, yeah,” Ronan replied, embarrassment sweeping over him and filling him with a nervousness that he’d been unable to register through his haze of lust. 

“That was so hot,” Adam reassured, voice light and happy. “You’re gonna kill me though. I’m so fucking hard from listening to you but Gansey’s gonna be back any minute.”

Ronan chuckled with relief. “Hurry home tomorrow and I’ll take care of it for you,” he promised, knowing that this would do little to calm Adam’s problem. “I’ll do that thing you like,” he added mischievously and heard Adam whine down the phone in response.

“You’re such a shit Lynch. You’re making it worse on purpose.” Adam sounded put out but Ronan knew he wasn’t really mad. 

“Maybe,” Ronan admitted easily, and then, stealing himself; “I miss you”.

“I miss you too,” Adam returned soft but genuine. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

Ronan felt a big, dopey grin stretch across his face and, for the first time all night, was glad to be alone so that nobody could witness it. He felt light and alive and full of joy.

Adam said home. Home was not Henrietta to Adam. Home was friendship, home was a self made family, home was Ronan. 

The grin might be permanently fixed into his face. He felt known, and in turn he knew Adam. They were together. They were real. They were alive. 

He was in love, and it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, not really written anything like this before so let me know if you like it.


End file.
